Forum:Inochi Soga (Saiken/Fanfiction Only)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Saiken. The Six Tails 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : Shortly after the war Kirigakure would have obtained Saiken to keep the so called balance of power. But they were sadly disappointed to find out that they couldn’t find a suitable candidate for Saiken without the chance of dying so ANBU members had locked Saiken up within a large object that would have the ability to suppress such a power. Though if Saiken locked up they knew that it wouldn’t forever hold him so they kept looking for a candidate and thought they had at first. They took the subject and tried to seal Saiken in them but all it had done was kill the Jinchuriki. From the experienced they locked Saiken back up but figured that he needed a certain type of chakra to even be sealed up within a Jinchuriki. The chakra they would need to possess would have to be poisonous and this is where Inochi Soga comes into play. During the Chunin exams the Mizukage would notice that when Inochi’s opponent tries to absorb his chakra the the opponent quickly became ill and nearly died if it wasn’t for Inochi absorbing his chakra back. THe Mizukage would then ask Inochi if he would be willingly become Saiken’s Jinchuriki and Inochi would accept the offer thinking it would help him protect Kirigakure. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Well Inochi would gain Saiken within my Fanfiction instead of having the Tailed Beast from the start. From there Inochi will learn how to control its power from the training of Slugs as I think Saiken would be the master of them, the ultimate slug per say. The Chakra Cloak that Inochi will gain will be different from the current canon one. Inochi will be great with poison and I think Saiken could produce a deadly toxin. The Chakra cloak would allow Inochi to be covered in a special poison which would melt mostly anything within a minute or so and could control it, along with the increase of stats but it wouldn't go as far as the normal Cloak does. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Well at the current moment, Inochi won’t have Saiken right away. It will allow me to make a story of how he obtain Saiken and also add onto Inochi’s abilities with poison. Saying that, Inochi would utilize Saiken's Acid and combine it with Inochi's ability to convert chakra into poison. The poison will have both the effects of hindering his opponents senses but also burn their skin from the acid that Saiken produces. Once their relationship has buildup, Inochi can produce Saiken's acid from his pours and create a type of Armour and burns upon physical contact but make his skin immune to the acid and also resistant to other forms of acid. Iz don't know what to putz (talk) 23:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 02:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications